


Stalemate

by DeuxSabres



Series: Alpha-Jinn/Omega-wan Jinnobi [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Jedi Culture, Jinnobi Challenge 2019, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuxSabres/pseuds/DeuxSabres
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, bonded following Obi-Wan's heat. They must now adjust to life together no longer just as Master and Padawan but as Alpha and Omega mates. It's not as simple or easy as it seems.Sequel to "For Now and Always."





	Stalemate

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don’t own Star Wars. No money is being made with this fic. I’m only posting this fic on AO3. If it is found anywhere else, someone is plagiarizing me and claiming it as their work. If you would like to have my fic archived, etc. by any means or in any format, please contact me first for permission at sabresunis@gmail.com. Thank you. 
> 
> Due to the good response I didn’t honestly expect to receive for it, this fic is a direct sequel to my previous story “For Now and Always” set in an Alpha-Beta-Omega verse of the Prequel era. I think it stands on its own, and I tried to cover what happened in the previous installment as much as I could so readers can still follow this one if you started here or missed the first story. Written for the 2019 Jinnobi Challenge!
> 
> This is also partly EverythingCanadian’s and picavenger14’s fault. They said they wouldn’t mind a sequel and I guess it sparked something in my head and an idea was hatched that wouldn’t leave me alone. I expected to write “FNAA” fic and never touch this universe again but here we are thanks to the comments I got on it. I didn’t think I would write one A/B/O fic, nevermind more than one! 
> 
> *Constructive* criticism welcome; I hope no one thinks this is terrible or our favorite pair is out of character too badly. *hides*

**Stalemate  
**

Warmth surrounded him, encased him. He pressed further into it with a quiet satisfied moan while clinging to the peace of sleep. It wasn’t that he’d woken up cold his entire life, but that there was something infinitely better about waking up with the warmth of a lover’s arms wrapped around him, legs tangled with his, and lips lazily exploring his shoulder. “Better than any blanket,” Obi-Wan Kenobi mumbled, eyes still closed and shifting further back against his lover’s front, seeking as much contact as possible.

Behind him, Qui-Gon Jinn tightened his arms around his new mate, pulling Obi-Wan against him. He nuzzled the space where Obi-Wan’s jaw met neck. “Good morning, dear one,” he said, his breath hot against Obi-Wan’s skin. He smiled as Obi-Wan shivered in his arms. “How do you feel?”

Obi-Wan turned and stretched his neck for a kiss. “Warm.” Qui-Gon happily obliged. “Safe.” He smiled into their next kiss. “And stupidly happy.”

“There’s nothing stupid about being happy.”

Obi-Wan settled into the bed and Qui-Gon’s arms. Qui-Gon pushed himself impossibly closer to Obi-Wan’s back. “Master, are you hap—” Obi-Wan stopped at a displeased grunt from Qui-Gon. “It’s going to take me some time to break that habit, you know.”

“I know.”

Obi-Wan laid his arms over those that held him. “And it’s not like you won’t slip and call me Padawan every so often.” Qui-Gon went back to nibbling Obi-Wan’s neck. “And I like calling you Master. That’s what you are, just as much as I am your Padawan.” He bit his lip to contain his moan so he could finish what he wanted to say. He would not be distracted. “Just because we’re lovers now doesn’t mean I will never call you that again even when we’re alone.” Qui-Gon bit his earlobe and Obi-Wan melted in his embrace. “Oh, Master,” he moaned.

Qui-Gon teased him until Obi-Wan’s body lay limp in relaxation. “Point made, my dear Padawan.” He smiled against his neck as Obi-Wan hummed softly. He slid his hand down to rest on Obi-Wan’s hip, stroking the skin there with his thumb. They lay in bed, nestled against each other, and drifting closer and closer to sleep again.

“How did we get back to our quarters?” Obi-Wan asked, his words slurred in his nearly asleep state. Qui-Gon’s mind drifted fondly to the previous night as he held his Padawan close.

_Sweat and slick soaked the bed. _

_Qui-Gon propped himself up on his elbows, lifting some of his larger body from Obi-Wan, who lay spread beneath him in exhausted slumber. He’d claimed his Padawan, his mate, again after they’d slept briefly following the initiation of their mating bond. _

_They’d joined as an Alpha and an Omega in fever, but when they woke and the magnitude of their actions set in, both reached for the other wanting to make love to their new mate. Qui-Gon took his time with Obi-Wan until he lay on the bed shaking, gasping as his Alpha lavished attention on his aching cock, moaning as thick fingers pumped inside his wet passage and teased the sensitive gland inside him. His body continually gushed slick around those pumping fingers. _

_Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan fall apart, drank his milky offerings, and sank into his trembling Omega mate with one, long, drawn-out thrust. Obi-Wan’s eyes were fixed on Qui-Gon’s as the Alpha moved over and within him, his rhythm steady and deep inside his Omega but without the urgency of their previous couplings. Obi-Wan sluggishly lifted first one leg and then the other to wrap them high around Qui-Gon’s waist and hold the broader man to him. Qui-Gon smiled, but his rhythm didn’t falter. _

_Obi-Wan licked his lips and shoved his hands up to grab Qui-Gon’s shoulders. He pulled down. Qui-Gon resisted at first with a playful grin, drawing away from Obi-Wan’s command but changed direction when his retreat started to lift Obi-Wan from the bed. He let Obi-Wan lead him down, slide his arms around his chest and shoulders and pull Qui-Gon close. He let himself give voice to the pleasure Qui-Gon gave him. He gasped, moaned, and whined into Qui-Gon’s ear and surrendered to him. _

_“I love you.” _

_Obi-Wan bit his lip and tightened his legs around his Alpha mate and slid his hands to tangle in Qui-Gon’s long, disheveled hair. “I love you so much, Master.” Qui-Gon groaned into Obi-Wan’s shoulder and nibbled the flesh there as finally his rhythm grew unsteady. “Oh, please, Qui-Gon. Please, again. I want it again.” _

_“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon growled, planting his hands on the bed at either side of Obi-Wan’s head and rose up for better leverage as his thrusts grew shallow. “I love you.” _

_Obi-Wan let his arms fall to the bed, his energy almost gone from the stress of his heat and the exhaustion of being so thoroughly claimed by his Master. He gripped the damp bedding in his fists and tried to use that to give some resistance to Qui-Gon’s thrusts. When that didn’t work as well as he’d hoped, he wrapped his fingers around Qui-Gon’s forearms and held on. He never broke eye contact, not even when he felt his pleasure cresting. He wanted to watch. “Tell me you’re close.” _

_“Yes.” Qui-Gon reinforced his answer with a hard thrust. “So close, dear one, so—”His voice cut off with a groan that burst from deep in his chest. He slammed inside Obi-Wan and flooded him with his essence. His arms, though his elbows were locked, shook with the effort not to collapse. _

_Obi-Wan had other ideas. He slid his hands up Qui-Gon’s arms. “Alpha.” He smiled and flicked his eyes to Qui-Gon’s lips. “Come here and kiss me.” Qui-Gon obeyed and Obi-Wan welcomed him into his arms. Qui-Gon pulled back enough to smile at him. “What?”_

_Qui-Gon shook his head. “Nothing.” His smile spread and he ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s sweat-soaked hair. “My good little Omega.” _

_Obi-Wan smiled up at him even though sleep beckoned him swiftly. “I want to be home when I wake up.” He struggled to keep his eyes open. “Can we go home?”_

_“Yes,” Qui-Gon said, then pressed a gentle kiss to Obi-Wan’s brow. “We’ll go home. I promise.”_

_“’kay.”_

_Qui-Gon waited until Obi-Wan fell asleep. He spent some time admiring his new mate, pinned and spread beneath him, thoroughly exhausted and in need of sleep. He slipped from Obi-Wan’s body as gently as he could. His breath caught as the sight of his own cum mixed with Obi-Wan’s slick ran from his mate’s entrance and down his skin to pool on the bedding. Primal instinct flared in Qui-Gon at the sight. While he wanted to plunge back into his Omega’s beautiful body and claim him once more, he knew that Obi-Wan needed to rest. But that didn’t mean he could bring himself to look anywhere else as he dressed. There would be plenty of opportunities to make love with his mate. He looked forward to it. _

_When he attempted to replace Obi-Wan’s clothes, his actions almost brought woke him. That wouldn’t do. Seeing no other option, Qui-Gon wrapped the damp sheet around his sleeping mate, scooped him up into his arms, and departed the chamber. _

“You don’t remember?” Qui-Gon asked, voice raspy with sleep barely shaken off.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“I carried you here.”

Obi-Wan’s brows climbed high. “All the way through the corridors?”

“Yes.”

Obi-Wan blushed, mortified that someone, anyone, could have seen them on their journey to their quarters. Then he felt Qui-Gon’s smile against his skin and his Master’s delight practically resonated between them. “You didn’t mind that someone could’ve seen.” He felt Qui-Gon shake his head. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh, despite his embarrassment. “You’re positively shameless, you dirty man.”

Rather than acknowledge that with words, Qui-Gon decided to occupy his mouth with the taste of Obi-Wan’s skin. He chuckled as he kissed his way down Obi-Wan’s throat. “You forget something, my eager love.” He scraped his teeth along the already-forming bruise at the base of Obi-Wan’s neck from their first frantic coupling. “I am an Alpha that has just claimed a mate. Perhaps I wanted the Temple to know that only I can touch you this way.”

“You didn’t have to parade me through the Temple to make your point.”

Qui-Gon kissed the bruise tenderly. “I wanted to. Plus I made a promise to you that I had every intention of fulfilling.” Obi-Wan turned his head to look at him questioningly. Qui-Gon smiled. “That you’d wake up at home.”

Obi-Wan beamed at the word. His smile drew Qui-Gon closer until he pressed his lips to those of his young mate. Obi-Wan reached up to cup Qui-Gon’s bearded jaw and keep him in place, their lips joined. He shifted, twisting to face his Alpha, but he quickly learned that it wasn’t what Qui-Gon wanted. He slipped his arm beneath and around Obi-Wan’s chest and held him until they were pressed chest to back. His other hand slid along Obi-Wan’s flank until his large hand gripped his mate’s hip and pulled him back. Their bodies entirely touched front to back.

Obi-Wan broke away from their kiss with a gasp as he felt Qui-Gon’s flesh stir against his lower body. He sought Qui-Gon’s eyes, asking him what he wanted without words. Qui-Gon pressed his stiffening interest against the swell of his Omega’s rear. He smiled gently at him, enclosing Obi-Wan in his arms. “Only if you wish it.”

Obi-Wan answered with his body, pushing back against his mate’s obvious interest deliberately. Qui-Gon inhaled sharply, and he asked again, “Are you certain, Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, I will never refuse you.”

Qui-Gon marveled at Obi-Wan’s declaration. “But you always can. I will never force you.”

“That is why I will never refuse you.”

He didn’t understand what he’d done to deserve such unswerving love from Obi-Wan, this same young man who, as a child, Qui-Gon had resisted taking on as his apprentice, but had managed to weave himself so very tightly into the fabric of Qui-Gon’s heart. He didn’t deserve Obi-Wan’s devotion and love, but his entire being warmed with gratitude for having it.

He pressed his lips to Obi-Wan’s and let his hand slide over skin until he touched his fingertips to the warm entrance of his Omega’s body. He groaned into Obi-Wan’s mouth as he pressed a cautious finger inside. Obi-Wan tensed in his arms at the initial pressure, but relaxed quickly, having grown more accustomed to Qui-Gon’s intimate touch. “You’re still wet,” Qui-Gon said, withdrawing his finger and looking down at the fluids coating him. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to curtail his rapidly growing excitement at the sight of his own essence mixed with his Omega’s natural slick on his finger. Fire sparked in him and he turned his enflamed gaze to his new mate.

Obi-Wan couldn’t keep his breathing steady as Qui-Gon’s eyes burned into his own. Without breaking eye contact, he swiped his tongue across his own palm, reached down and found his Alpha’s cock. An impish smile spread as Qui-Gon groaned low in his chest. Obi-Wan stroked the flesh in his hand as he shifted in his mate’s arms, straining for another kiss. “What do you always say to me, Master?” Qui-Gon’s brain could barely process the question, nevermind answer it. Obi-Wan grinned cheekily. “Follow your instincts.”

Qui-Gon growled, grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist and dislodged the Omega’s grip on his cock in one motion. He immobilized Obi-Wan’s upper body in a tight, one-armed embrace while he curled his fingers around one of Obi-Wan’s trembling legs, raising it high as he shifted even closer. Obi-Wan didn’t move his leg even as Qui-Gon positioned his aching, leaking cock at his entrance.

“Touch yourself, love,” Qui-Gon said against the bruise at Obi-Wan’s neck.

Obi-Wan obeyed, taking himself in hand and pumping his flesh, slowly at first to prolong the pleasure but increasing his pace from the moment his mate slipped his cock inside his body and began to rock in slow, deep thrusts. “Oh, Qui-Gon, Master, please!”

Qui-Gon’s hot breath scored Obi-Wan’s throat like a brand. “So good for me,” he said between thrusts. He held Obi-Wan tighter, closer. “Still so wet for me,” he groaned. “Beautiful.”

Obi-Wan moaned at the praise, working his flesh furiously. “I’m already so close.”

Qui-Gon spoke as though he didn’t hear him. “Wet and filled with my come, like my good little Omega should be.” He kept a steady rhythm, but increased the depth of his thrusts. Despite his mounting excitement, Qui-Gon maintained gentleness to their physical joining. He did not feel the need to claim Obi-Wan as he had the night before during their mating. From now on, they could take their time learning each other’s bodies and what brought their partner pleasure.

Obi-Wan trembled in Qui-Gon’s embrace. He turned his head, desperate for his Alpha’s lips. But he couldn’t reach anywhere with Qui-Gon curled so closely around his back and into his neck and with his stronger limbs trapping his arms. “Qui—” he broke off as his peak approached. “Oh, ghods, I’m coming.”

“Yes, dear one,” Qui-Gon encouraged, voice husky from the sight of watching his Omega fall apart in his arms and on his cock. “Come for me.” He ran his tongue along the outer curve of Obi-Wan’s ear. “Come for me,” he said into his mate’s ear then thrust hard and stayed deep inside the younger man. Obi-Wan cried out as his body spasmed, spattering his chest, the bed, and the strong arms of his Alpha which remained wrapped around him. Qui-Gon groaned into the sweaty skin of Obi-Wan’s temple, “Look at you, my own, so beautiful.”

Obi-Wan bit his lip to hold back a desperate whine that turned into a moan the moment Qui-Gon kissed the flushed skin of his temple. “Never hold back your pleasure with me, Obi-Wan, never.” While Qui-Gon kissed his way back to the mating bruise on his throat, Obi-Wan allowed himself to relax in his Alpha’s arms as he came down from his orgasm.

Qui-Gon pulled his cock most of the way from Obi-Wan’s body as he nibbled a path across his lover’s shoulder. “I want hear you moan for me. I like to know I’m giving you pleasure.” As though seeking to illustrate his point, Qui-Gon thrust hard into Obi-Wan, grinning wickedly when Obi-Wan immediately moaned in response. Qui-Gon gathered the Omega to him and pounded into his mate, pulling back and delaying while Obi-Wan caught his breath before slamming inside again, making Obi-Wan feel every moment of every deep, hard thrust Qui-Gon gave him. He watched the exhausted pleasure fly across Obi-Wan’s expression. A drop of sweat ran down the column of Obi-Wan’s throat and Qui-Gon chased it with his lips.

Obi-Wan whimpered quietly as he tried to use his remaining energy to meet Qui-Gon’s thrusts. “Please, Qui-Gon, please.” His own long, shaky moan interrupted him as Qui-Gon finally lost his slow rhythm and turned a touch more erratic. His mate licked the mating bruise, sucking on the injured skin as his hips pumped into him. “I can’t take much more, Master, please!”

“Yes, you can,” Qui-Gon said, slamming hard. “Oh, Padawan! You feel wonderful.”

Obi-Wan sobbed in frustrated ecstasy, wishing Qui-Gon hadn’t trapped his arms as he had so he could touch his mate, pull his hair so he could kiss him, reach back and hold his hips tight against his own, anything. Instead, Obi-Wan was left with feeling the sweat-slicked skin of his Alpha heaving against his back and his strong arms securing him in place. Obi-Wan could do very little other than give Qui-Gon what he desired, to hear Obi-Wan’s pleasure. “Please, Alpha! Oh, ghods, please!”

Qui-Gon teased the bruise with his teeth. “I love you.” He kissed his mark. “So very much.” And teased with his teeth again, feeling his completion approach with uncontrollable speed. “Oh, so close, my Omega, so close. Are you ready for me?”

Obi-Wan tilted his head to give him better access to the mating bite. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Already so full of my come. My greedy little Omega,” Qui-Gon panted the words between thrusts.

“Only for you,” Obi-Wan promised through the thrusts that stole his breath. “Want you, want it. Oh, give it to me, Alpha. Come in me, please!”

Qui-Gon fell undone. He scraped his teeth on Obi-Wan’s tender flesh before biting down hard as his cock poured his essence deep inside his Omega mate. He powered through his orgasm, continuing to pump into Obi-Wan, his thrusts causing some of his abundant come to slip from Obi-Wan’s body as it clung to Qui-Gon’s cock as he withdrew. The wet slap of Qui-Gon’s next push inside his mate caused both men to moan. His thrusts slowed until he lazily ground into Obi-Wan’s limp, relaxed body. Sated, Qui-Gon hummed around the skin he held clamped in his teeth, the intensity loosening as he came down from his peak. After he recovered his breath, he pressed a gentle kiss to the darkening bruise and angled his head to look at Obi-Wan. His Omega lay exhausted in his arms, breathless and boneless, but thoroughly loved. Qui-Gon kissed the root of Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid. “You did so well, dear one.”

Words escaped Obi-Wan’s ability and he only managed a garbled sound of pleasure at the compliment. He whined as Qui-Gon pulled out of him and helped Obi-Wan rest facedown on the bed. Obi-Wan purred as Qui-Gon’s hand coursed a soothing path from the base of his skull straight down his spine and reversed direction once he reached the cleft of his rear. His eyes fell closed and he sank into the bed when Qui-Gon settled his palm on his shoulder blade. They enjoyed each other’s calm, contented company until sunlight streaked through the shades of the window and painted their naked skin with daylight. As much as they both would prefer to enjoy their new, deepened bond and avoid other duties, both men knew they were Jedi first, mates second.

“Perhaps a shower will renew your energy, Padawan.”

Obi-Wan smiled lazily but refused to open his eyes. “Says my Master who also hasn’t gotten out of bed today.”

A thumb stroked his skin. “The enticement was well worth my idleness.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “You were hardly idle, Master.”

Qui-Gon coaxed Obi-Wan’s head to a better angle for him to reach his lips. “Come now, Obi-Wan. I’ll prepare us breakfast while you shower.” He smacked his palm to a firm asscheek and laughed as Obi-Wan’s eyes flew open with a choked cry of surprise. “Up and to the fresher with you.”

Obi-Wan struggled to regain his dignity. He avoided Qui-Gon’s eyes and tried to hide his pink, heated face. “Yes, Master.” He slid from the bed and stood with a soft groan. Qui-Gon noted Obi-Wan’s unsteadiness with a mixture of guilt and pride. Guilt that he may have taken his new mate with more intensity and enthusiasm than Obi-Wan may have been prepared to handle in their first joinings. Pride that he’d so thoroughly claimed him for his mate and had reduced him to this state. His breath caught as he noticed his come slide down Obi-Wan’s legs a little further with each step his young Omega took. It was a pity that the traces of Qui-Gon’s claim would be washed away in the shower, necessary though it may be in order for Obi-Wan to be made presentable for business outside of their quarters. Qui-Gon knew they’d have plenty of occasions for physical intimacies. He very much looked forward to it. Often.

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at Qui-Gon at the door. Had Qui-Gon’s lustful thoughts snuck through their bond? Obi-Wan smiled shyly, the blush of his cheeks deepened. “And good morning, Master.”

Qui-Gon smiled back. “Good morning, Padawan.” Obi-Wan bit his lower lip as he caught the warmth in Qui-Gon’s gaze. But he didn’t move. “Go on,” Qui-Gon said, nodding in the direction of the fresher. “I’ll have breakfast done by the time you’re out.” Obi-Wan nodded and left the bedroom. Qui-Gon sighed and flopped back onto his pillow. He needed a minute.

The delayed start almost cost him his word. He’d just set down the plate and steaming cup of tea as Obi-Wan approached the small table, at which they’d shared countless meals as Master and Apprentice. Now, they would do so as bonded mates. Qui-Gon’s smile faded to worry as Obi-Wan winced taking his seat. “Did I hurt you?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Just sore.” He curled his hands around the teacup. “It’s not like I used those muscles like _that_ before yesterday.” He glanced at Qui-Gon, silently daring him to challenge that statement. To his surprise, Qui-Gon fought back a grin, looking both proud and sheepish all in one contradictory expression. “I’m alright, Master.”

Qui-Gon nodded. “Eat your breakfast. I’ll join you shortly.”

He escaped his semi-guilty thoughts under the scalding water. By the time he emerged, dry except for his long hair, one look at Obi-Wan’s tight features and tense posture told him that something was wrong. “Obi-Wan?”

His voice jarred Obi-Wan from his thoughts and he visibly returned to the present. Qui-Gon hadn’t realized until that moment that Obi-Wan had shielded from him. Whatever had bothered him had been disturbing enough to warrant throwing up some mental and emotional protection. For himself or for Qui-Gon? “What is it?” He tried to reestablish normalcy by dipping half his spoon into honey and stirring his tea.

“The Council has summoned us, Master.”

He lost his stirring rhythm for a second, and a quick glance to Obi-Wan confirmed that it didn’t go unnoticed. “A mission never had you this worried, Padawan.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “It’s not a mission.”

Qui-Gon forced what he hoped looked like a reassuring smile. “Of course it’s a missi—”

“We’ve been summoned to the Chamber of Judgment, Qui-Gon.” Both men dropped all pretense of things being normal. With Obi-Wan’s announcement, normal became a distant concept. Obi-Wan’s breathing quickened and fear clouded his eyes as he looked to Qui-Gon for the reassurance they both knew he couldn’t give. “Can they separate us?”

“No.”

“Can they try to?”

Qui-Gon cupped his cheek in his massive hand, then told him, “They won’t. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for many years, dear one.”

Obi-Wan’s initial laugh quickly became a choked-off sob as his worry overruled his amusement with his mate’s attempt at humor. He blinked furiously to stop his terror from manifesting into tears. “Then why summon us there at all?”

Displaying confidence he certainly didn’t feel, Qui-Gon urged Obi-Wan to his feet. “We won’t know until we go, will we?” Obi-Wan shook his head. “Come, Padawan,” he said, turning to fetch their robes and boots, “and let us answer our esteemed Council’s summons.”

Obi-Wan radiated unease the entire journey to the Chamber of Judgment. They stood in the lower chamber, surrounded by Sentinels, awaiting their final summons to step onto the lift that would bring them before the Council. Qui-Gon buried his offended anger beneath a mask of serenity that he knew Obi-Wan could see through after their years together as a team. But if his visage inspired Obi-Wan find his own spiritual calm, Qui-Gon would bury his own anxiety as deeply as he could. Without looking, he reached for Obi-Wan’s hand. He stopped the anxious trembling of his mate’s fingers as he enfolded them in his steadier grip. “We’ve done nothing wrong, Obi-Wan. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan’s voice was brittle. Qui-Gon knew the response was automatic for Obi-Wan and that he was trying to convince himself that his Master was right.

A low chime sounded. Together, they approached the lift platform. Two Sentinals flanked them and stood on the outer lift, the one that would remain a level below theirs when they stood before the Council. Obi-Wan drew a shaky breath. Qui-Gon squeezed his hand. “Nothing that any of them may say will change my love for you,” he promised.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. He squeezed Qui-Gon’s hand back. “Nor mine for you,” he swore.

The lift carried them from the waiting area and up into the disorienting open space of the Chamber of Judgment. The Sentinels remained on the platform below. High above Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, the Jedi Council looked down upon them, each from an individual balcony ringing the tall chamber. Master Yoda drew everyone’s attention when he said, “Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, called here you have been to answer for defying tradition with regards to matters between Alpha and Omega partnerships, particularly those between Masters and Padawans. How plead you?”

Obi-Wan drew his breath to answer, but Qui-Gon silenced him with one gaze. “Not guilty, my Master.”

“Not guilty?” Ki-Adi-Mundi exclaimed. “I am astonished you have the nerve to make such a claim, Master Jinn, considering the evidence you and your—” he sneered and turned his hard eyes to Obi-Wan. “—Padawan are blatantly displaying to this Council.” He nodded to their joined hands.

They both stiffened, Obi-Wan through humiliation and Qui-Gon from offense. Qui-Gon tightened his hold on Obi-Wan’s hand when it grew slack. “We have not defied tradition with our actions,” Qui-Gon said.

“We can excuse Padawan Kenobi’s behavior, being an Omega in the midst of a heat, and the possibility of his youth and inexperience causing ignorance to the dictates of conduct between Alphas and Omegas being separated should they be Master and Padawan when one of them presents as either an Alpha or Omega.” Even Piell’s mouth curved in an unkind smile. “But we cannot pardon your conduct in this situation, Master Jinn. With experience in training two previous Padawans, you are familiar with what is done in this situation.” Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon, who glared back at Master Piell. “Tell the Council and Padawan Kenobi what is traditionally done in your situation of a Master with a newly presented Omega Padawan,” he ordered.

Qui-Gon inhaled through his nose and ground his teeth. He had no choice but to answer. “Master and Padawan are separated.”

“And why is this done?”

“For the Omega’s protection.”

“What protection specifically, Master Jinn?” Master Piell prompted.

Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan. “To prevent an Alpha Master from raping an Omega Apprentice.”

Horror raced through Obi-Wan’s body, chilling his body and shocking him from his silence. He shook his head. “But that’s not what happened.” He looked up at Master Piell first, then pleaded with voice and eyes to all the Masters perched above them. “Masters, that’s not what happened! My Master would never—”

“Master Jinn, when we were informed of his Omega status, did this Council not immediately summon you for an audience to discuss transferring Padawan Kenobi’s training to another Master?” Saesee Tiin asked over Obi-Wan.

“Yes.”

“And you refused to allow another Master to train him?”

Qui-Gon nodded sharply. “Because to do so would be to Obi-Wan’s detriment. It held no benefit for him to leave my instruction.”

“Other than his safety,” Master Tiin pointed out.

Obi-Wan spoke up. “My Master has never once hurt me or touched me in ways not related to my training. I never felt unsafe with him.”

“Even when you were in your heat and your Master took you and your condition in his own hands and fripped you without your consent?”

Obi-Wan shook his head frantically. “He didn’t rape me! I asked him!”

Yoda struck his gimer stick on the edge of his balcony. “Consented you may have, but given in full mental awareness was your consent?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, Master. I knew my Master was there with me and that he would not hurt me. I gave my consent to him freely and willingly.”

Yoda hmm’d to himself as he looked to Ki-Adi-Mundi. A weight settled in Obi-Wan’s stomach as he realized the issue of consent wasn’t the only reason why the Council summoned them. “Master Jinn,” Ki-Adi-Mundi resumed questioning. “When we granted you the privilege of choosing an unattached Alpha to see Padawan Kenobi through his heat, a privilege not granted to most Alpha Masters, what did you do?”

Qui-Gon looked into the darkness of the Chamber below their platform. Obi-Wan squeezed his hand. He welcomed the support by tightening his own grip. “I refused to make that choice.”

“Why was that?”

“Because none of those Alphas knew Obi-Wan. I could not allow him to endure his first heat with someone who did not care for him or would only think of their own pleasure instead of Obi-Wan’s. An Omega’s first heat should be with someone they trust. It shouldn’t be with someone they do not know, chosen by the Council.” Obi-Wan gasped quietly. Qui-Gon looked at him. “I thought Obi-Wan deserved better than to be made to feel like a whore.” He saw the gratitude and tenderness in Obi-Wan’s eyes and knew he understood quite clearly what had happened from Qui-Gon’s point of view before he’d arrived in the chamber and removed the Knight who’d assaulted him.

“You defied Council orders, and Jedi Tradition, in this entire situation, Master Jinn,” Master Piell said, bringing them back to the situation at hand. “Did you expect this Council not to act as tradition demanded even following your refusal to choose an Alpha for Padawan Kenobi?”

“The actions I took were for my Padawan’s protection and out of love for him.” Tears shined in Obi-Wan’s eyes. Qui-Gon’s lips curved just slightly in a soft smile. When he turned back to face the Council, that smile vanished. “As was my intervention in the quarters you placed him in for his heat.”

“You refer to the incident in which you barged into the room, threatened a Knight’s life, and removed him from the room at saber point?” Master Tiin elaborated, his voice dry with disapproval.

“I refer to the incident in which I prevented my Padawan from enduring rape from a Council-appointed Knight he did not know and who physically abused him before I intervened.”

“What proof of abuse do you—”

Qui-Gon looked ready for battle. “When I arrived at the door, I heard Obi-Wan asking him to stop. Not only did he clearly not respect those wishes, but he struck Obi-Wan. I could not allow that to go unpunished.”

Yoda nodded. “Struck Padawan Kenobi, the Alpha Knight did. Agree with Qui-Gon’s intervention, I do,” he said. He fixed Qui-Gon with a pointed look. “Though not with the method of removal.” Qui-Gon acknowledged the reprimand with a quick nod.

“And with that Alpha gone, you saw it as your opportunity to take your Padawan, an Omega deep in heat, for yourself, Master Jinn?” Master Piell asked, disgust clear in his tone.

Qui-Gon slid a cool gaze to him. “I thought we’d already covered the issue of Obi-Wan’s consent and my love for my Padawan motivating my actions.”

Mace Windu spoke for the first time. “So we did.” He leaned forward. “However, that is not the only reason for the Council summoning you here today.” Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turned to face Master Windu directly, confused and concerned. “It is the matter of undermining Council Authority with your joint defiance of Jedi Tradition concerning the bonding of an Alpha to an Omega. Master Jinn, you have been known for your tendency to question authority and the established behaviors and conduct befitting a Jedi throughout all stages of your training and your life. Padawan Kenobi, you have somehow successfully managed to rein in those tendencies of your Master by your devoted adherence to the Jedi Code. In other words, until recent events, the two of you balanced each other.” Both of them buried the joy in that comment, sensing the negative coloring in those otherwise praise-filled words. “You can thus imagine our surprise when it wasn’t Master Jinn but Padawan Kenobi who proposed to defy the Council and Jedi Tradition.”

In a rush of comprehension, Obi-Wan understood Master Windu’s reference. He interrupted, trying to salvage the situation and defend himself. “But I didn’t defy the Code, Masters.”

“No, strictly speaking you did not,” Master Windu admitted. “You just manipulated its interpretation to suit your personal advantage. Much like your Master. Apparently, he taught you a little too well in that area.” The words were not praise for either of them. Master Windu looked upon Obi-Wan. “Padawan Kenobi, you are aware that Alphas and Omegas can endure their ruts and heats, respectively, without permanently tying their sexual partner to them in a mating bond?”

Obi-Wan swallowed. “Yes, Master.”

“Then why did you suggest to Master Jinn that you enter into a mating bond with each other?”

That time, Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate and spoke clearly. “Because the Code states that no one, not even the High Council, has the authority to separate a mated Alpha and Omega pair. Without us bonding as mates, I knew that steps would be taken to separate us, especially after my Master aided me through my heat. I knew the Council would not approve of our partnership as Master and Padawan continuing afterwards, and I did not want that. Therefore, I asked my Master to make me his mate.”

Ki-Adi-Mundi interrupted Mace Windu. “And you, Master Jinn, understood this to be your situation?”

Qui-Gon nodded. “I did.”

“Why did you agree to mate with your Padawan, Master Jinn?” Saesee Tiin demanded.

Qui-Gon took after Obi-Wan’s surety and answered with calm confidence. “Because I agreed with his reasoning and found that his desires matched my own.”

“That which Padawan Kenobi himself said. That he has no desire to be separated from you,” Master Windu said, pointedly.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged uncomfortable glances. Apparently, the entire Jedi Council witnessed their first joining. The room had been monitored, obviously both visually and audibly. Obi-Wan’s face reddened in embarrassment. Qui-Gon shifted his weight, not entirely comfortable with the idea that the Jedi Masters looking down upon them had seen the two of them make love for the first time, had seen them claim one another as mates. Yet, if they had been monitoring them the entire time, why had no one interfered to prevent their mating if the situation was serious enough to warrant being summoned to the Chamber of Judgment? With this question lingering in his mind, Qui-Gon ran his eyes over the faces of all the Jedi Master circled above him, wondering if the reason no one had stopped their joining and their mating was because they planned to put them in their places by allowing a punishable offense to occur. Suspicion and sorrow filled his mind and heart and his faith and trust in the Council dimmed with his conclusions.

The Council communed with each other in silence, none of them looking at Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan while doing so. Finally, after many minutes charged with the limbo of indecision, the Council turned back to face them as one. Qui-Gon waited, his entire body tight with tension. Obi-Wan stood beside him, his essence dimmed in defeat and worry. Above them, Yoda sighed. “This being the case for you, pass judgment upon you this Council will at this time. A difficult decision it was to make. Not all present agree with this judgment. But without a better alternative, the best decision possible reached we have.”

Master Windu continued. “It is the Council’s judgment that Padawan Kenobi did selfishly manipulate both the Jedi Code and Master Jinn and carried out a calculated seduction to coerce Master Jinn to establish a permanent mating bond with him. This is behavior unworthy of a Jedi or a Padawan. However, the mating bond is in place, and as Padawan Kenobi is aware, it cannot be broken without risk to both parties involved in that bond.”

Master Windu spoke directly at Obi-Wan, who visibly tried to keep himself from trembling beneath the Council’s judgment. “Had you acted in a manner befitting a Jedi Padawan and not made hasty and immature decisions, you would have concluded that, in time, the Council may have been willing to grant you permission to seek Master Jinn as a mate once your training bond had been broken and your heat seen to in accordance with Jedi Tradition.” Obi-Wan noted that Master Windu failed to mention that he would also not have been permitted to remain as Qui-Gon’s Padawan, and would have been transferred to the guidance of another Master.

Master Windu continued, his voice heavy with disapproval. “However, you rushed into the situation and acted prematurely, and forced an outcome personally satisfying to you but against Jedi mandates. Clearly, despite your age and progress in your training, you are deficient in matters of patience and wisdom. Your disrespect for Jedi Tradition and the Code would typically be enough to put you on a lenient second term of probation, possibly dismissal. But these are not the typical circumstances.” Obi-Wan shrank into himself.

Master Windu drew a deep breath. Obi-Wan knew the next thing he heard would be his final judgment. “In the chamber assigned to you for your heat, you said that you have no wish to be separated from Master Jinn. This Council has decided, in conjunction with your unfortunate mating bond, to grant you that wish. As such, you never will leave Master Jinn’s side as his student.” Obi-Wan didn’t understand. A quick glance at Qui-Gon’s body tightening in displeasure clued him into the fact that his Master knew exactly what that pronouncement meant for Obi-Wan. He turned back to Master Windu. “You will never advance beyond the rank of Padawan Learner in the Jedi Order. You will be looked down upon as an older Padawan whose inappropriate relationship with his Master prevented him from advancing in rank. You will serve as a cautionary tale to all other Padawan Omegas. You will never be Knighted and therefore never train a Padawan of your own. You will have no legacy except the shame you chose and brought upon yourself. This is the Council’s final judgment.” Obi-Wan couldn’t quite comprehend the full impact of the Council’s judgment. He responded with a proper, if shaky, bow to the Council. He looked to Qui-Gon, his Master and his mate, for stability.

But before Qui-Gon could move to comfort Obi-Wan, Master Piell’s voice sounded through the open chamber, commanding both of their attention. “Master Jinn, it is the Council’s judgment that you, with your Padawan, selfishly manipulated the Jedi Code to establish a permanent mating bond with Padawan Kenobi and that you disobeyed a direct order from this Council not to interfere in the traditional handling of Padawan Kenobi’s heat. These acts would typically warrant formal censure or the stripping of one rank from your status. Both of these punishments were considered. However, with this decision, the need for formal censure was deemed unnecessary as the Council’s judgment would publically serve the same purpose.”

Having heard the Council’s judgment towards him, Obi-Wan quickly understood what it would mean for his Master. Nausea churned in his stomach. He’d brought this punishment on Qui-Gon. He’d never meant for this to happen. He’d never meant to shame his Master.

Master Piell’s continued pronouncement broke through Obi-Wan’s misery. Qui-Gon stood statuesque beside Obi-Wan, resolute and dignified even in the face of official chastisement. “Master Jinn, you have defied the wishes of this Council on numerous occasions, but until now you have committed no deeds serious enough to warrant disciplinary action. This is not one of those occasions. You will be looked down upon as a Master conducting an inappropriate relationship with his Padawan. You will never be permitted to train another Padawan, as Padawan Kenobi shall never advance beyond his current rank. Should Padawan Kenobi perish before you, you are barred from ever taking on another Padawan. Padawan Kenobi’s lifelong failure to advance in his training will bring public shame to you both and thus you will be seen as a failure as a Jedi Master. Your legacy will be one of shame, with a Padawan who turned to the Dark Side—” Qui-Gon flinched at the reminder of his second Padawan, Xanatos, who had raised his blade against his Master and brought them into a fateful conflict that haunted the older Jedi for many years. “—and another who never achieves Knighthood, none will associate with either of you. This is the Council’s final judgment.”

Qui-Gon stared in growing horror at the assembled Councilors. Unlike Obi-Wan, he did not bow or accept the judgment they placed upon him. “You have ensured we will be shunned by the entire Order,” he accused. “Why would you not simply exile us? It would be judgment worthy of the Jedi Order’s High Council, instead of this decision to make an example of us.” Obi-Wan turned wide eyes to him. Qui-Gon shook his head and clenched his fists as he fixed his gaze on Master Yoda. “This decree will put us both in danger in the field if we are called to assist another Jedi or need a team to assist us on mission. You throw both of our competence into question and put our safety at risk!”

“Perhaps you should have considered this before you bedded your Padawan, Master Jinn,” Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

Qui-Gon turned his enflamed eyes to Mundi. “Says the Master who currently beds, how many wives now, five?” Mundi tensed. Qui-Gon raised his voice for all of the Councilors and the Sentinels below to hear. “What occurred between Obi-Wan and myself is not shameful, no matter how you paint it.”

Obi-Wan stepped closer to his mate and sought Qui-Gon’s clenched hand. At his touch, Qui-Gon’s shaking fingers unfolded. Their fingers wove together and each steadied the trembling of the other.

“Nor is it justifiable,” Master Mundi countered. “No matter how you defend it.”

Qui-Gon inhaled sharply, ready to launch another verbal attack. Obi-Wan laid his hand on Qui-Gon’s upper arm. Qui-Gon instantly understood the silent request to defer to him and held his tongue so Obi-Wan could speak. “My mate prevented another Jedi from raping me,” Obi-Wan said, his voice remarkably composed and soft compared to the rage displayed by Qui-Gon. “I will never condemn him for that. He protected me when no one else did, including this Council. The traditions are wrong and dangerous to Omegas like me. My mate acted as he did out of love and I accepted him because I share that love. I am not ashamed of his actions or mine, and I never will be. That is the only defense that matters and the only justification the Council should ever require.”

The Council said nothing.

Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan, proud of his Omega’s bravery. Obi-Wan hung his head. Qui-Gon pulled him forward and held his shaking mate to his chest, shielding him from the hard gazes of the Council. Obi-Wan curled his arms around Qui-Gon’s waist and hid his face in his Alpha’s robes, the earthy scent and steady heartbeat soothing his anxiety and calming his adrenaline from addressing the Council.

“Dismissed you are,” Yoda said. “Go now with the Force.”

A moment later, their platform descended to join the larger disc on which the Sentinels stood waiting. They descended further until they reached the ground once more. The Sentinels left the chamber. Qui-Gon looked up into the dizzying heights of the Chamber of Judgment to the Council balconies. Only Yoda remained, his aged head bowed low. “Come, Obi-Wan.” Together, hands entwined, they left the Chamber of Judgment.

They walked in silence until the corridor opened wide before them in several pathways. Obi-Wan halted at this juncture, his hesitation jarring Qui-Gon to pause in his stride. He looked to his Padawan questioningly. Obi-Wan dragged his eyes up to meet Qui-Gon’s and released a tense breath. “I need to meditate.”

Qui-Gon nodded. “Where would you like to go?”

“I—I need to—May I be alone for a little while?” Obi-Wan swallowed, clearly unsure how Qui-Gon would react to his needs.

_No. Not how I would react, but how his _Master_ would react._ Qui-Gon sighed and squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand, trying to give support. “You don’t need my permission, Obi-Wan. If you wish to meditate alone, all I ask, as I always have, is to know where you choose to seek peace in case I need to find you.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “The Room of a Thousand Fountains, I think.”

Qui-Gon’s smile was brittle. “You always loved those gardens, the sound of the water.”

Obi-Wan mustered a weak smile for him and returned the tighter grip on Qui-Gon’s hand with a squeeze of his own. “I won’t be gone terribly long.”

When he loosened his grip, Qui-Gon allowed his mate’s hand to fall away. “I’ll be at home.” He trusted him to return when he was ready. He watched Obi-Wan walk away from him and carry his burdens in the direction of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. With a heavy exhale, Qui-Gon made his way to their quarters. He chose his own meditation place directly in front of one window, facing the view so that the sun warmed his face. He sank deeply into meditation. Time and his surroundings slipped away.

When he emerged, more at peace than when he’d begun his meditation, Qui-Gon noted that the sun had long since set on the Jedi Temple. Nighttime blanketed the sky, but the bright lights of the endless city never dimmed and it almost seemed like the beginnings of twilight. He stood carefully, his stiff joints and muscles protesting from being stationary too long. He went first to the fresher, cleaned himself up a bit, and shuffled into his sleep chamber.

The bed hadn’t been touched.

_Where is Obi-Wan?_

Qui-Gon reached out with his senses to find his mate. He was near. Near enough to register his presence in their quarters. _But where?_ Suddenly, he knew. Qui-Gon’s feet took him quickly out of his sleep chamber and to another door, but at the threshold he hesitated. _Perhaps Obi-Wan wished to rest undisturbed._ He banished the thought and activated the door to the Padawan sleep chamber in their quarters. The door slid open and Qui-Gon stepped into the darkened room.

He saw Obi-Wan’s figure even before he sensed him. In any other circumstances, Qui-Gon would have praised his Padawan’s shielding abilities, but the circumstances didn’t warrant praise. Not when Obi-Wan didn’t turn to face him when he entered the room. Not when Obi-Wan stayed where he lay in his bed, facing the wall, his shoulders and body convulsing with the effort to stifle his emotions. Qui-Gon crossed the room and reached out to touch Obi-Wan’s shaking shoulder. Obi-Wan jerked away from his touch with a hiccupped cry. “I’m sorry!” His emotions strangled his voice and it came out as half sob, half croak.

Qui-Gon leaned over him, trying to get a look at his distraught mate’s face. “Sorry for what, Obi-Wan?” But Obi-Wan curled tighter into himself, shielding his face as well as he shielded his mind from Qui-Gon. “Do you want me to leave you for the night?” Obi-Wan shook his head. “Do you want me to stay?” Obi-Wan hesitated that time, but ultimately he answered with a nod. “Okay,” Qui-Gon said.

He stripped off the outer layers of his clothing and set them on the chair at Obi-Wan’s desk. He lifted the covers and slid onto the bed behind his Padawan and mate. The bed in the Padawan sleep chamber was considerably smaller than the one in Qui-Gon’s chamber. The small bedframe barely fit Qui-Gon’s larger body. With Obi-Wan also occupying some of the limited space, Qui-Gon had little choice but to wrap his arms around his trembling, crying mate or risk falling off the bed. He hooked his chin over Obi-Wan’s shoulder and intertwined their legs together. Obi-Wan’s trembling got worse the closer Qui-Gon situated himself to him. His concern climbed higher and higher with every hitched breath Obi-Wan made as he refused to give voice to his emotions. Qui-Gon had no idea what to do or say to help, not with Obi-Wan shielded from him, but he felt that he had to say something. “I love you, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan sobbed and Qui-Gon froze. He’d said the wrong thing.

“Perhaps it would have been better if you didn’t.”

A heavy weight of dread and unease landed in Qui-Gon’s stomach. “Why do you say that?”

“I’ve brought you nothing but trouble and pain. From the very start. You’ve always had to rescue me or take care of me. And I’ve caused so much to go wrong in your life since becoming your apprentice.” Qui-Gon tightened his arms around Obi-Wan, ready to interrupt but the words poured from Obi-Wan so quickly that he could do nothing but helplessly listen as his mate’s guilt and grief found voice after being contained for so long. “Bandomeer, stupidly trusting Xanatos at first, the mine. And then I drew my saber on you. I killed Bruck!”

“No, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan didn’t seem to hear him. “And Tahl!” he cried. “If it weren’t for me holding you back, you would have gotten to her in time. She would be alive if it weren’t for me.” He sobbed. Qui-Gon held him tighter. “Why did you take me back? Why did you take me at all? No one wanted me. Maybe they were right. You should have let me blow myself up in the mine.” Qui-Gon’s blood ran cold. “You should have left me behind to save Tahl. You should have left me to die with the Young on Melida/Daan. Why did you come back? You should have let me go. You should let me go.” Obi-Wan’s sobs stole his voice from him.

Qui-Gon hadn’t even noticed his own tears falling until he opened his mouth to speak and he tasted them. “I came back because I understood something you were trying to say to me from our first meeting. That your place is at my side just as mine is at yours. I couldn’t leave you behind and I will not let you go.” He kissed Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “After Xanatos, I wasn’t—No one could reach me. I wouldn’t listen, not to their sympathies or their distractions or efforts to help me move on. After a year or two, everyone stopped trying.” He adjusted his arms around Obi-Wan. “But not you. You didn’t stop trying to get my attention. And once you had it, I saw, for the first time in so many years, that there was still Light in my world when all I’d seen and felt was emptiness and darkness and indifference.” Obi-Wan grew still in his arms, not with lethargy but because he listened. Qui-Gon had his attention. “Perhaps I’m selfish, Obi-Wan, but how could I ever let harm come to you? How could I possibly leave you to die, to let you go, when you showed me how to live again?” Qui-Gon loosened his hold on Obi-Wan and gently urged him to turn over to face him. Obi-Wan tried to hide his face from him, but Qui-Gon’s large hands gently raised his head so he could look into his blue-green eyes. “How could I not love you, my Obi-Wan?” He brushed away Obi-Wan’s fresh tears with his thumbs before he shifted closer and kissed him.

He separated to change the angle, but heard Obi-Wan sob, “I’m sorry.”

“There’s no reason,” he said, moving in for another soft kiss.

Obi-Wan stopped him with his fingers at his lips. “I’m sorry that my status destroyed your reputation in the Order. I never meant to—”

Obi-Wan paused at Qui-Gon’s gentle smile. “My reputation was destroyed many years ago. I assure you, you have nothing to do with that.”

Obi-Wan’s misery overwhelmed his face. “I’ve shamed you forever. All of the respect you’ve earned is gone because of me. Everyone will think so little of you because your Padawan is incompetent.”

“Let them think that. What we face now is equally my responsibility. The consequences will not just be yours. They’re mine as well.” Qui-Gon’s gentleness faded to firm resolve. “I couldn’t bear for you to go through your heat terrified of your partner and without consenting to their touch. And your reasoning was absolutely correct. The Council won’t separate us now that we’ve mated. And if being looked upon with shame is the price for keeping you in my life and at my side where you belong, and where I can protect you, then that is a price I can endure.” He brushed away more of Obi-Wan’s tears. “Can you?”

Obi-Wan nodded and struggled to smother his grief. “I expect it will be difficult.”

Qui-Gon nodded. “Yes, it will. The stigma and the judgments of others will test us, but loving you is not difficult. That’s the easy part.” Obi-Wan’s eyes shined with the smile his lips couldn’t quite manage. Qui-Gon stroked his fingertips over his Padawan’s cheek with a bittersweet smile. “I’m sorry I will never be able to cut your braid and Knight you.” Tears followed the path his fingers had just traced over Obi-Wan’s skin. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around him and pulled his young mate close. He pressed his lips into Obi-Wan’s short, soft hair. “You deserved more than this, dear one.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Obi-Wan slipped his arms around his Master. He buried his face into his mate’s chest as his tears wet the thin fabric of Qui-Gon’s undertunic. “I was so happy this morning.”

Qui-Gon had no response for Obi-Wan. All he could think to do was hold him through the twilight haze of Coruscant’s night and cling to the fragile hope that comfort and peace would arrive with the dawn of the new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Let me know by hitting the kudos button or telling me your favorite parts below! Thanks!


End file.
